Love of a Southern Bell
by deadly-neko
Summary: What will happen when Rogue and Wolverine are sent off to take down a mutant with powers alot like Rogues? Will their relationship develop or crumble?
1. Chapter 1

The X-men are not my characters they are the owned and copyrighted by Marvel.

Wolverine tugged at the butt of his black spandex uniform. "I don't think I'll ever get used to these uniforms." He said standing next to Rouge and Storm waiting to get on the Black Bird.

"Just be sure not to accidentally unsheathe your claws, while your pulling out that wedgie, okay?" Storm said giggling. Wolverine glared at her and gave her a sarcastic laugh.

"I don't know, suguh, it doesn't look half bad on you." Rouge said as she gave him a seductive smile.

Logan looked the voluptuous, brown-haired beauty up and down, and then grinned back at her "I could say the same for you."

Gambit had been standing next to Rouge the whole time his already red eyes burning with fury. See Rouge and him were lovers, well they loved each other make love…or kiss…well to be specific they couldn't touch each other. The only way you could tell they were even lovers was the way they talked to each other, and the fact that they shared a king sized bed. But even then it's not like they could cuddle and embrace each other. But that didn't change the fact that they loved each other, well at least he loved her. He saw the looks that Rogue and Logan gave each other, he heard all of their flirting. And it worried him, even though he knew nothing could happen between them, it made him worry because he knew that it could mean that she didn't love him back.

Rogue who had noticed Gambit's face grabbed his safely covered arm and pressed up against it.

"Remy, baby what's wrong?" Rogue asked lovingly.

Remy smiled down at her and said. "Nothing, Cherie."

He was ashamed of himself for even just thinking that, when he knew it wasn't true at all. Just then the Black Bird's door opened up, Remy watched it intently, as Rogue looked at Logan who had been watching her, and winked.

The flight back to the mansion was a quiet one. The silence was broken by Logan as they got off the plane. "Back to our talk about the uniforms," he said "I mean they are a little bit kinky don't you think? I mean what was the professor thinking?"

Right after that was said, Charles Xavier came through the door. "X-men..." The professor said. "I have something to tell you." The X-men all gathered around him. "Logan is right-"

Cyclops interrupted "Wow. That's something unexpected!" He looked over at the professor, grinning from earto ear showing his white teeth. And seeing hisscowl, quickly stopped grinning."Sorry sir."

"As I was saying. Logan is right, I'm just a dirty old man." The professor continued.

It was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. The silence was broken by Nightcrawler shouting. "I knew it!" everyone looked at him with a confused look. "Sorry." Nightcrawler apologized with his thick German accent.

"Anyway." Xavier said as everyone returned their attention back to him. "How did it go?"

Cyclops smiled "Well we all came back with all of our limbs." Logan rolled his eyes as Cyclops informed Xavier of the obvious.

"But I don't think that we could say the same for the sentinels." Jean smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you're all safe. Anyway it is late why don't you al get some shut eye?" Everyone started to head back into the mansion. Just when Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine were about to go inside the professor stopped them. "Rogue, Wolverine I'd like to talk to you."

Logan walked towards the prof. while Remy hesitated for a moment until Rogue reassured him by saying. "I'll be in, in a minute, suguh." Gambit gave on last glance at Wolverine then sighed andwent inside.

"I have a mission for you two; there is trouble in some villages in the Amazon rainforest. It appears that there is a mutant whom has powers not unlike your own, Rogue. Except they are much more lethal and she has the ability to choose,that when she touches someone if her powers go into effect or not."

"How does that make her powers more lethal? I mean if she has the choice to take someone's life force, that would make her less lethal, more lucky." Logan asked confused.

"As long as she is a nice person," Rogue replied. "Which since the prof. is here getting us ready to go on a mission to go and find her, I'm guessing she ain't some Miss. Congeniality."

"You're not far from the truth, Rogue. See the way she is more lethal is the fact that instead of simply sucking the life force out of them, she kills them even just by touching them." He said continuing his explanation.

"I'm guessing that is what happens to normal people, what happens to people like us, mutants?" Rogue asked.

"Once more, much like your own power Rogue, she absorbs their mutant ability temporarily, but unlike your power, the mutant whose abilities she absorbed loses their abilities temporarily." Xavier said finishing up his explanation.

Rogue crossed her arms "So suguh, how long is temporarily?"

"Good question Rogue I believe it is about a week." Xavier said in reply.

Wolverine started pacing back and forth sighing. "So let me guess. This little wanna be Rogue is abusing her power, and you want us to go all the way down to the Amazon and take her out? Do we even have enough fuel in the Black Bird to go there and come back?"


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rogue tossed and turned in her sleep. She normally tried not to because of the fact that she shared a bed with Remy, and she didn't want to accidentally suck the life force from him in her sleep. Not that she was careless about that. No, not at all. She took special measures at night, she always wore a pair of nice worn in sweats, a long sleeved top, knee-high socks, and of course gloves.

The sound of her wooden bedroom door clicking open reached her ears and she quickly opened up her eyes, to see a muscular figure make their way towards Remy and her. She jumped out of bed, her wavy chestnut colored hair fell in front of her emerald green eyes and face as she did the flamingo stance, ready to kick the intruder in the place where the sun don't shine. The 'intruder' let out a small chuckle that she recognized and she slowly lowered her leg. Sighing she looked at the clock that read '5:23 am' and groaned as she grabbed the 'intruder's' arm and lead him outside to the hallway closing the door behind her.

"Logan! What the fuck are ya doing? It's 5:30 in the freakin mornin!" Rogue yelled as loud as she could without waking the rest of the house.

Logan gave a small chuckle under his breath, "Don't you remember what the professor said? He told us to leave as soon as I made sure everything was okay with the Black Bird."

Rouge did a noise that I guess you could say was a cross between a yawn and a groan, "Can't we get some sleep first." She said her thick southern accent coming out even when she was practically sleeping.

Wolverine shook his rugged head smiling to himself, "Tsk, Tsk. I thought you knew the professor better then that."

"What the hell are you talking about Ah know him plenty well!" She yelled at him still whispering.

"Well then you should know that if you don't do what he says when he tells you to do it he will run you over with his hover chair."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his idiotic comment, "Suguh, you know damn well that he wouldn't do that, and ya also know that he wants us well rested. So if you'll 'cuse me I'm gonna get me some beauty sleep." She turned around getting ready to grab the brass doorknob with her gloved hand to go back into her room to get back in bed.

She jumped slightly when she felt Logan's hand grab her shoulder lightly, she moved her head slightly when she felt his warm breath by her ear. "I hope your going in there to pack. Cause I wouldn't be very happy if you disobeyed me. Cause then I would have to go in there and drag you out of your bed and into the Black Bird. And I know you don't want to go to the Amazon in your jammys now do ya?" He whispered into her ear.

She sighed and groaned "Fine, Fine. Ya win this time suguh. Ah'm going Ah'm going, now if you'll let go of me so Ah can pack we will be on our way."

Logan released his grasp on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll meet you at the Black Bird in 10 minutes then. Don't make me come and get you."

Rogue mocked him in her head and then as soon as he turned into the hall she started to head back into her room to pack. "Bastard." She mumbled under her breath.


	3. Damn Turbulence Chap 3

**AN: **Alrighty people who actually read my stories…I don't really know if people do because I don't receive any reviews…tear so people please review. Anyway sorry it took so long to get it up I will start updating more regularly and if I don't it will be writers block or school I promise. Anyway I would like to thank all the people who actually did read and even though you didn't review I believe you have learned from the error of your ways. I also want to thank blackagenda for favoriting this story it means a lot to me…hands you pie and Katearah for adding this story to her Rouges of the World C2 pie to you too…that is all and please enjoy…read and review…please…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned X-men which I don't Marvel does I would have more money and if I had more money I would have been able to get my friends better chirstmas presents…but since I don't I couldn't…

Rouge sat in the back of the Black Bird wearing her…pajamas and drinking coffee out of a plan white paper cup, the forest green orbs that were her eyes glaring daggers into the back of Logan's head as if she believed if she stared long enough and hard enough then maybe his head would explode. Not that you can really blame her for trying with some of the powers that her fellow mutants have. Her thoughts were interrupted by Logan's deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine like so many things about him did. She was once again snapped out of her thoughts this time by rough voice speaking to her.

"Can't say I didn't warn you; I specifically told you ten minutes and then I was gonna come in there an drag your pretty little ass out here to the Black Bird whether you were ready or not. It's not like I caught you by surprise." Logan said to her in a matter-of-fact tone. His brown eyes leaving the night sky in front of him only momentarily to look back at the beautiful mutant that his words were directed at, before quickly returning them to the black abyss in front of him that seemed to go on forever.

"Ah know, Ah know you warned me sugah; but that doesn't mean you were serious. Ah didn't think you'd do it. 'Sides it was no big deal…Ah simply lost track of time." She said in response with her usual Sothern drawl. Rouge got up from her seat in the far back of the large ship and started to walk towards the front where Logan resided at the controls before plopping her 5' 8" body down in the seat next to him running one of her still gloved hands through the white streak at the front of her hair; her green eyes became unfocused as she spaced out yet again.

She jumped when moments later she was snapped out of her daze by yet another gruff laugh. Rouge's jumping at the sudden noise only made the laughter continue instead of stop until she glared at the mutant next to her. The laughter faded and was replaced by words. "I'm sorry…but you said you simply lost track of time, right….you didn't lose track of time you got back into bed. You were practically begging me to come in there and man handle you out to the jet. And you wanna know what I think??" He asked her in a low raspy voice that made the woman next to him gulp. He changed the jet to auto pilot and turned to look at her his chocolate eyes serious as her looked her up and down taking all of her in. A smirk formed on his face when he saw the brunette shakily bring the coffee cup to her lips trying to act as though his words had no impact on her. "I think you liked it…I think you wanted _me_ to come into that room and force you…kicking and struggling out to the Black Bird. I think you were lookin' for an excuse to touch me…" He spoke again just as the female mutant's full lips were about to touch the rim of the cup to take another sip of the hot brown liquid. Startled by his words and by the fact that subconsciously she knew they might true she jumped lightly but just enough for the hot coffee to come spilling out of the cup and onto the front of her shirt and her lap.

Rouge screamed out as the hot fluid hit body which was only protected by a thin worn out pair of cotton pants and a like wise thin cotton shirt. Her scream and her clumsy action only caused Logan to burst out laughing again, before he was cut off by Rouge's enraged words. "Great…just great!!!! Now what am Ah gonna wear? You didn't give me time ta pack Mr. Man-handle!!!!!" She screamed at him her greens eyes burning with fury.

Logan looked up at her blinking for a moment before standing up in front of her. He looked up at her glaring at her as if trying to intimidate her. A bark of laughter echoed through the Black Bird as Rouge looked down ((Down…yes down not up…Rouge is 5'8" whereas Logan is only 5'3" I looked it up in my X-men encyclopedia…dork I know but don't question me on this….)) at him her amusement filled green eyes staring down into his annoyed brown ones a grin on her face. "Ah'm sorry Logan but that won't work on me…Ah'm a whole 5 inches taller then you….so try again…" she spoke her voice filled with humor as she obviously found him being shorter then her funny.

Logan glared at her before huffing and sauntering off to the back of the jet only to return with a black duffle bag in his clutches. She looked at him confused as to what a black duffle bag was going to do to help her predicament. That was until it was Logan's turn to speak. "I packed your bag for you while you were off making the coffee...has a few spare clothes, your uniform, and some underwear. Not to mention the _necessary_ toiletries like a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and a hair brush."

He was about to hand the bag over to the coffee covered woman when at her words he pulled it back and out of her reach. "Ah can't believe you! You went through not only mah underwear drawer probably takin a pair to keep for yourself but you went through mah bathroom as well!!!! Ah just don't know what to say to you…." She said looking away as she crossed her arms across her chest humpfing.

"How about a 'Thank you, sugah awful thoughtful of you.' I think that would be nice but if you disagree then you can just walk around naked…" he spoke to her a flirtatious grin on his face as he started to walk away from her the bag still in his clutches. He was stopped by a gloved hand resting on his shoulder. He turned around a large grin on his face and handed her the bag. She nodded her head in thanks and started to walk off to the back of the Black Bird bag in hand when Logan's voice stopped her. "I suggest you don't spill coffee on those cause I doubt the village we're goin to has washing machines." He turned back around to look at the flustered Rouge just in time to hear her mumble some excuse about the "fuckin turbulence" before continuing on her way. Logan let out a soft chuckle when he heard her…knowing damn well it wasn't the turbulence….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
